


Connection

by AngelXxXCelestial (CelestialxXxAngel)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Lives, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Character Death, Character Death Fix, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Death, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Human Sacrifice, I Ship It, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired By Sense8, Marineford Arc, Minor Character Death, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Not Really Character Death, Ope Ope no Mi | Op-Op Fruit, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Possible Character Death, Post-Marineford, Raftel, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Triggers, Ultimate Sacrifice, Virgin Sacrifice, Will of D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialxXxAngel/pseuds/AngelXxXCelestial
Summary: One death, one sacrifice, one moment out of time that irrevocably linked eleven minds of strangers in disparate parts of the world.





	1. Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, there wasn’t one of him but eleven of them.

“This thing between us... is this a blessing or is this a curse?” 

He was lying on his bed abroad his ship, the Oro Jackson. She was lying on her bed inside her house in Baterilla, South Blue. They were lying next to each other, holding hands.

“Isn’t it obvious? It leads me to you.”

Gol D. Roger grinned and turned to face her. He put his hand on her stomach and gently kissed her.

“This thing will always be a blessing to me, Rouge.”

\---

“I know how much it hurts her. I know she wants to be here with us. I know she wants to be a part of this final voyage. I know it because I feel it. I can feel it and that’s what really scares me, Ray. Because it means that Rouge can feel what I am feeling too.”

Rayleigh stayed quiet, listening to his friend in silence.

He knew there was a special connection between Roger and Rouge but he could never truly understand it. It was downright impossible for a normal person like him to understand it. The ability to know each other thought, to feel and understand one another feeling, to be there yet not at the same time, to be another person yet still very much yourself, to be emotionally and mentally linked to another person, to sense and communicate with one another, to share everything about you and everything that you have with another person.

“That’s why... that’s why this final voyage of ours must become a success. ”

What could he say? His captain’s wish was his command.

\---

“I want to turn this fading life of mine into something of worth.”

In Loguetown, the place where he was born, the place where he was about to be executed, Gol D. Roger grinned at the face of death.

In the execution platform, stood two people who would be his executioners, holding tight the blades that they would surely use to execute him. Roger wasn’t afraid at all. He wasn’t alone. There were people invisible to the eyes of everyone there except Roger’s, standing together with him in fellowship.

“My wealth and treasures? If you want it, I will let you have it. Search for it! I left all of it at that place.”

True to himself, Gol D. Roger turned his fading life into a huge flame that engulfed the entire world with those last words.

\---

**_-Connection-_ **  
**_Trigger_ **

\---

_“I will defy the world to make you smile. I will do it over and over again for you, trust me on that. In any lifetime, in any world, in any version of reality, we would always meet because I’d find you forever and I’d always choose you.”_

_Gol D. Roger to Portgas D. Rouge, years ago._

\---

One death, one sacrifice, one moment out of time that irrevocably linked eleven minds of strangers in disparate parts of the world.

Things that defied explanations happened quite often in this world, especially in both Paradise and New World. However, the thing that about to transpire soon might just take the cherry on top.

Fate, endlessly whimsical, laughed heartily and clapped their hands, watching the event that was about to unfold by itself.

In Raftel, the island at the end of the New World which supposedly held Gol D. Roger’s treasure, a beautiful woman was running as fast as her feet could carry her from the shadows of death that chased her.

She stumbled and fell.

The dark shadows finally caught her in it’s grip.

No longer able to run, her only option was to bravely smile at the face of death, like all her predecessors before her.

“You will never win.” She whispered to the shadows surrounding her.

Those were her last words before her body was swallowed whole by the black shadows.

Yet with those last words, she unknowingly gave them a chance to fight. A hope. A light.

An eye for an eye.

A tooth for a tooth.

A life for a life.

In Marineford, a boy watched helplessly as his brother in everything but blood shielded him from a deadly attack, fatally wounding himself in the process.

A D sacrificing his own life for another D, protecting him with no hesitation.

It happened at the same time. The woman in Raftel, bearing the name of D, losing her life to the shadows. A young man bearing the name of D in Marineford, about to forfeit his own life to protect his younger brother in everything but blood.

The younger brother, another D.

These things became connected to one another and created a trigger.

Suddenly, there wasn’t one of him but eleven of them.

The boy was no longer alone.

_Straw Hat, Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates._

_Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro, first mate of the Straw Hat Pirates._

_Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar D. Water Law, captain of the Heart Pirates._

_Eustass “Captain” Kid, captain of the Kid Pirates._

_Massacre Soldier, Killer, first mate of the Kid Pirates._

_Mad Monk, Urouge, captain of the Fallen Monk Pirates._

_Red Flag, X Drake, captain of the Drake Pirates._

_The Roar of The Sea, Scratchmen Apoo, captain of the On Air Pirates._

_The Magician, Basil Hawkins, captain of the Hawkins Pirates._

_The Glutton, Jewelry Bonney, captain of the Bonney Pirates._

_Capone “Gang” Bege, captain of the Fire Tank Pirates._

These eleven individuals, ten men and a woman, absolute strangers who were chosen whimsically by fate, were about to become big players that shall certainly bring a huge change into the world, leading it to it’s dawn.

The moon was ignorant of the dawn. One ardent wish that must be fulfilled. The shadows were cast, woven together through the passage of time to understand the radiance of dawn.

Remember, wherever they were, should their name be heard throughout the world, another storm shall certainly befall the world. The natural enemy of god shall bare it’s fangs and strike once more.

Long live the will of D.


	2. Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A changing storm of the like that which the world never seen before was about to hit soon.

"How mysterious. This thing between us."

Toki was walking alone in her house, tidying things up.

She was also walking in a place called Wano with a man named Kozuki Oden.

"Indeed it is." Oden replied to her.

It was a very mysterious thing. It was also very wonderful.

\---

Her abilities gave her a purpose.

Her journey was always meant to find him.

She smiled and they kissed each other for the first time.

"You are real. You are really here with me." He whispered in disbelief.

"I am." She whispered back to convince him.

\---

Hot. Very hot. It was boiling. Hurt. Very hurt. The pain cannot be described with words. It cannot be compared to anything that she knew. It was absolutely awful. She truly felt like dying.

It was exactly what he really felt at the time.

He told her to run with his dying breath.

She simply shook her head and endured.

"I am with you until the very end."

\---

_**Connection** _

_**-Going-** _

\---

_"Lord Oden, I will humbly pray that ardent wish of yours shall be fulfilled one day."_

_Kozuki Toki to Kozuki Oden, years ago._

\---

A changing storm of the like that which the world never seen before was about to hit soon.

None of them realized it at that time. What the trigger caused. What they gained and what they lost.

The only way left was to keep moving forward.

Trafalgar Law was standing inside his submarine which was en routed to Marineford by his order. He was standing there surrounded by his crew members, sincerely steeling his resolve to help Monkey D. Luffy. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, there was this deep feeling of anguish hitting him like a brick, strong enough to almost knock him on his knees. He closed his eyes for one second from the painful feeling.

When he opened his eyes in the next second, he was no longer standing inside his submarine, surrounded by his crew members. No, he wasn't even standing anymore. He was on his knees and there were tears in his eyes. His hands were holding Fire Fist's almost dead body.

He was in the middle of the battlefield. He was there, he was in Marineford. He was just suddenly there, in the middle of the damn war, right in the position of where Monkey D. Luffy was currently supposed to be.

It went without saying that the first thought that crossed his mind was a 'what the fuck?!'

Then, whatever second thought that he got following the first one in the bizarre situation that he suddenly found himself in was quickly overrode by his instinct as a doctor to save a life.

"ROOM!"

A blue sphere immediately appeared and he shambled both Fire Fist and himself to the nearest safest place which happened to be Whitebeard's ship, Moby Dick.

"Cover us!" Law shouted before he pretty much tuned out everything else around him, already pouring all his abilities to focus on Fire Fist's fatal wound.

He promptly started the operation to save Portgas D. Ace's life. He even went as far as ignoring Phoenix Marco who was suddenly beside him, too deep inside his mind to acknowledge anything else, simply focusing on pulling all the knowledge and tricks that he knew and got to perform a miraculous operation to save the life of the commander of Whitebeard Pirates' second division.

The whispers of confusion that started to raise in response was inevitable for the rest of the world.

"Is... Is Straw Hat Luffy a doctor?"

"That ability... It belongs to Surgeon of Death. How can Straw Hat Luffy use it?"

"Monkey D. Luffy is a confirmed user of the Gum-Gum Fruit. It is impossible for a person to use the power of two different devil fruits at the same time!"

"Damn demon! Of course he would pull something like that out of his ass. He is the son of that Dragon after all."

Even a bit far from the battlefield, on one of the seven ships that came to watch the end of the war, Eustass Kid stood confused in front of his visual snail.

"There is no mistakes... That is Trafalgar's ability. How is it possible that Straw Hat use it?"

The current holder of the highest bounty between the eleven Supernovas was muttering in confusion on his ship, standing in front of his visual snail, watching the confusing event that unfold with Killer and the rest of his crew in one moment. He was suddenly on his knees, hands covered with blood that didn't belong to him in the next.

No, it fucking belonged to Fire Fist.

He jerked in surprise.

"What's wrong, yoi?!" Marco asked in alarm.

What the fuck?! Marco The Phoenix?! First mate and commander of the first division of Whitebeard Pirates?!

The guy was just suddenly there beside him, hovering like he was assisting him with something. No, wait. Kid looked around. No, holy shit. What in the actual fuck? It was him who changed place. Was this Trafalgar doing too? This was one of his weird abilities, right? The one that could make him switched stuff around. That creepy guy was as good as dead the moment Kid found him, counted on it.

"WHAT THE F-" He opened his mouth and started to curse in the face of the completely bizarre situation that he was suddenly in.

"-UCK?!" He didn't get to finish his swearing before he was suddenly back again on his own ship, in front of his visual snail, his crew mates all around him. Killer turned to him, body language radiating confusion and concern.

"Kid? What's wrong?"

Everything. No, shit. That's what he exactly wanted to fucking know. What the fuck was that? What the hell just happened?

"Set sail!"

"Eh?"

"Set sail! We are storming Marineford!"

"What?! Kid, listen-"

"Captain's order!"

Last time he checked, Trafalgar was on his way to Marineford, right? Well, they better sat tight cause he was coming as well. Eustass Kid was going to find out just what exactly was going on one way or another.


End file.
